


Shadow Heroes

by LightningHikaru



Series: Shadow Adventures [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Shadow is the Hero, Sonic Heroes, Sonic is part of Team Dark, Team Chaotix - Freeform, Team Dark, Team ROSE, Team Shadow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHikaru/pseuds/LightningHikaru
Summary: Following the events of Shadow Adventure 2, it had been over a year since the events upon the Space Colony ARC took place. Now Robotnik has created the Ultimate weapon and plans to use it in three days time. Can Shadow Heroes stop this new mysterious threat?Heavy focus on Team Shadow and Team Dark.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Shadow Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120064
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	1. Give us a Reason and We're on our Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation after Shadow Adventure 2. I suggest you read that first before starting this.

It had been over a year; Shadow went back to hero work helping people where he could. When he had time he would go out and adventure for a while. He didn’t go home very often, only to check up on Miles. It was hard to stay still, not moving meant his thoughts would spiral. Back to the ARC, Back to him… He knew it was past time to move on but then he would think about what could have been.

Shadow’s thoughts are interrupted as he hears the Tornado flying above. He looks up seeing Miles wave to him to get his attention. Waiting to see where the Tornado lands before running in that direction. His brother flying over to track him down meant something happened. And if something has happened, he knew Robotnik had to be involved.

He reaches the Tornado and sees Miles and Knuckles climb out. Shadow raises his eyebrow at Knuckles for a moment, he’s not usually one to leave the Master Emerald of his own accord. “A surprise to see you Guardian.” Shadow said, “What’s Robotnik up to now?”

“Have a look.” Miles hands Shadow a thin metal sheet, it looked like some sort of screen. The moment he looks closer at the sheet, it lights up revealing Robotnik in the video.

“Hello there Heroes! I have finally developed the Ultimate weapon.” Robotnik’s recording said as Shadow lets out an insulted huff. “I’ll be beginning my world conquest in three days’ time. Think you can sop me?” The recording ends with his signature laugh. 

“What are we going to do Shadow?” Miles asked,

“The Doctor’s been rather quiet. This must be the reason.” Shadow said, “But if he believes he’s created the _Ultimate_ weapon then we should be there to remind him there’s only one Ultimate Lifeform.” He glances over at Knuckles again, “You tagging along?” Shadow asked as Knuckles gives him a nod.

“Mighty and Ray are watching the Master Emerald. I tried to ask the Chaotix, but they weren’t in their office.” Knuckles said,

“Those are your detective friends right?” Miles asked, 

“Pretty good at being detectives, not great with money.” He chuckles, “Where do we look for Eggman first?”

“His closest base from here is the one by the beach.” Shadow said, “Let’s get going.” 

* * *

Amy Rose sat on a beach letting out a heavy sigh as she looked at a newspaper clipping with an image of Shadow on it. “Oh Shadow, Where did you run off to?” She let’s out another sigh. A heavy gust of wind pulls the clipping out of her hand taking her by surprise. “Oh no!”

A young cream-colored rabbit named Cream flies up and grabs the paper before it is lost. A small Chao wearing a red bow named Cheese flying next to her. “Please be more careful Ms. Amy. This is our only clue.” She said handing the newspaper clipping back to her.

“Chao!”

“Sorry about that,” Amy lets out an apologetic chuckle. A large purple stripped cat named Big walks up to them.

“No one has seen Froggy or Chocola.” Big said with a sigh. Amy looks over the newspaper clipping at Shadow’s picture. In the shot it shows the ebony hedgehog running while holding a frog and a Chao. She looks up to see Cream, Cheese and Big look downtrodden.

“Hey, hey! Cheer up you guys! I’m sure we’ll find them.” Amy said snapping them out of it. “Let’s take action before worrying. C’mon, let’s go find Shadow!” Amy said hyping them up as they all nod and head towards the beach.

* * *

Shadow, Knuckles and Miles began exploring around the beach trying to find Robotnik’s base. “It’s around here somewhere.” Miles looks around, Shadow’s gaze glances over to Knuckles.

“A bit odd that you decided to help us when you take your job so seriously.” Shadow said as Knuckles lets out a huff.

“I have my reasons for helping you,” Knuckles said crossing his arms. “But I’m also here for Tails.” Knuckles glances over at Shadow who looked back at him confused.

“What’s wrong with Prower?” Shadow asked,

“You Hedgehog. You’ve been distant and he’s worried about you.” Knuckles said, they both glance over seeing Miles focused on looking for Robotnik’s base. “It’s why I came down in the first place. He asked how he could get you to open up. He won’t say it, but he’s afraid one day you won’t come back.”

“I would never do that.” Shadow snarled at the accusation,

“I meant if you got hurt and none of us knew.” Knuckles said snarling back out of reflex. The two had always been hot heads and their tempers would clash on occasion. “You have been gone for months. It’s been over a year since…” He stops, seeing Shadow’s quills flair up was not a common occurrence and he knew he needed to say his next words very carefully or Shadow might storm off. “Just… try to be around more. He’s still a kid.”

Shadow’s quills lower and he adverts his gaze. He knew Knuckles was right, it wasn’t fair to Miles for him to be gone for such long periods of time. “I… I’ll talk to him.” Shadow said,

“Good.” Knuckles nods,

“Guys, I found something!” Miles calls out and they go to catch up to him. “Look at that island, there’s a lot of Eggman’s robots patrolling around.”

“Good work Prower, let’s see if the Doctor is at this location.” Shadow said as they continue forward. 

* * *

The Chaotix unlock their office door and enter. They had gone out for a late lunch and just got back. “Is Charmy grabbing the mail?” The large green Crocodile named Vector asked the small Purple Chameleon named Espio walking beside him.

“Correct, though I doubt we’ll get anything.” Espio said sitting down.

“We gotta find some work soon or we won’t make rent.” Vector said.

“There isn’t much we can do if no one is responding to our adds.” Espio said leaning against a wall while Vector sits down at the desk turning on his headphones bobbing his head to the tunes.

“It’s here!” Espio hears Charmy’s voice from behind the door as the young Bee bursts through it excitedly. But with all of his excitement he’s unable to stop and slams into Vector causing the box in his hand to go flying into the air. The Purple ninja takes out one of his throwing knifes and uses it to stop the box from falling.

“What’s wrong with you!” Vector asked the excited Bee sitting back up and fixing the fallen chair.

“It’s here! It’s here! Work is here!” Charmy cheered.

“What?” Vector looked surprised and confused as the box Espio had pinned to the wall opened up and a radio falls out landing on his head before he catches it.

“I trust you are the detectives, so I would like to entrust you with a job.” A synthesized voice said through the radio. “The reward will be yours to take.” Both Vector and Charmy’s eyes brighten at the word, reward. But something didn’t sit right with Espio about this.

“Hey, don’t tell me you’re accepting this…” Espio argued,

“Don’t be stupid Espio. We’ll take any job if we’re properly compensated for it. That’s our policy.” Vector said,

“Yeah! It’s policy!” Charmy repeated.

“Alright, but I think we should be cautious just in case.” Espio said,

“We got each other’s backs. Now let’s get going!” Vector said.

“Aye, aye Sir!” Charmy said,

“Fine,” Espio followed behind them locking the door to their office on their way out.

* * *

Amy, Cream and Big were looking around the beach in search for Shadow, they had heard vacation goers commenting seeing earths hero earlier. This was their first big lead.

“Do you think Mr. Shadow will know where Froggy and Chocola are?” Cream asked,

“Since that picture was the last they have been seen. Shadow it our best bet.” Amy said, “Plus I can get him to marry me.” She giggles happily.

“Ms. Amy… I don’t think that’s how that works…” Cream said,

“Froggy would have liked the beach…” Big pouts.

“Chao!”

“I noticed it too Cheese, there’s a lot of robots around here.” Cream asked,

“We might be close to one of Eggman’s bases. Shadow might be somewhere nearby! Let’s go!” Amy cheered running off ahead.

“Wait for us Ms. Amy!” Cream said as she and Big run after her.

* * *

“This must be the place.” Shadow said as the three heroes approached the ocean base. They continue froward.

“At least this time it’s not underwater.” Miles said with a chuckle,

“Can you still not swim?” Knuckles as Shadow subtly flinches. There was no point in learning how to swim on the ARC.

“Keep your guard up, it looks like there’s an increase of Mech’s ahead… We must be getting close.” Shadow said ignoring the pointed question as he takes out one of the Mechs.

“Have you ever explored this base before? It looks a little older.” Miles pointed out.

“I noticed that too, like it’s been on standby until just recently.” Knuckles said, Punching one of the larger robots charging at them.

“A lot of his bases are like that, each one built for a specific purpose. He had one built for just the creation of Metal.” Shadow said. He was referring to the robot Robotnik built based on himself, Metal Shadow.

“That’s a robot I don’t want to be seeing any time soon.” Miles said,

“What do you think this base was built for then?” Knuckles asked,

“Not sure, there’s a lot more Mech’s than at the usual sites. He could have a vault here that’s being protected.” Shadow said,

“Should we try to find it?” Miles asked, spin dashing one of the flying bots. 

“If we see something that looks like a vault we can check it out, but I don’t say we go out of our way to look for it. We’re on a time crunch remember?” Shadow said,

“Right!” Knuckles and Miles agree as they follow Shadow further into the ocean base.

* * *

“The Sea!” Charmy cheers as the Chaotix get to the beach.

“So what in the world are we doing all the way out here?” Vector asked the radio.

“There is a secret base here that has become active. I wish to see if you are worthy of the title of Detectives.” The mysterious voice said,

“We’re the best detectives out there!” Vector boasted.

“Very well, within the base is a file I need within Vault two. Find it and I will give you the next coordinates.” The transmission ends.

“I still don’t like this.” Espio said,

“Relax! We got this covered!” Charmy said,

“Yeah! What Charmy said. How hard could it be?” Vector said as they head towards the ocean base.

* * *

“I think we’re on the right path guys!” Amy said excitedly as they walk past troves of destroyed robots through the base.

“Wow!” Big said,

“I wonder if this means Eggman is up to something.” Cream said,

“If he is then MY Shadow will need me! Let’s hurry guys!” Amy said,

* * *

“Doesn’t look like Eggman’s here.” Knuckles said as they see a flying craft lower down towards the three of them. 

“You just had to say something, didn’t you?” Shadow said as they all year Robotnik laugh.

“Y… You might as well just give up Heroes. In the end the whole world will see who are the true fools among us.” Robotnik said, After noticing his expression. Shadow could tell that Robotnik was surprised to see them. Was he on his way here to get something? 

“You’re the only fool here Eggman!” Miles said, Robotnik scowls as he starts to fly off.

“We won’t let you get away that easily.” Shadow said as they chase after him.

“You have nowhere to run!” Miles said,

“Take your defeat like a man!” Knuckles said as both Shadow and Miles give him a look. “What?”

“I was the one born fifty years ago and even I know not to say things like that…” Shadow said as Knuckles looks flustered,

“Let’s just get him.” Knuckles said as they continue charging forward dodging the attacks Robotnik was throwing at them.

“All of you just stay still!” Robotnik complained as he watched them slowly break apart his flying weapon.

“That’s not going to happen!” Tails said,

“Fine! Take this then!” He presses a button that causes a pulse to go through the air hitting the young fox.

“Miles!” Shadow yelled as he sees his little brother falling. He runs towards him warping into the air to grab him then warping to the ground.

“I’ll just have to come back for it later. Not like it’s going anywhere. Until next time Heroes!” Robotnik said laughing as his craft flies off.

“Miles? Are you alright?” Shadow said looking worried, the young fox sits up holding his head.

“I’m okay… just a little dizzy.” He said as Shadow lets out a sigh of relief. “Some sort of energy pulse.”

“Something to making you disoriented and unable to fly. We’ll need to be more careful.” Shadow said helping his brother to his feet.

“What do you think he meant by come back for it?” Knuckles asked,

“Could be whatever he has stored here.” Miles said,

“I’d say we go look for it but we’re on a time crunch, It looks like Robotnik fled towards the city. We should follow after him before we lose his trail. But after we stop him we’ll come back and find out what else he is hiding.” Shadow said as he glances towards the base before looking back at them. They all nod and head towards the city.

* * *

The Chaotix enter Vault two with no issue. “Rather convenient that all the bots were already destroyed.” Espio said,

“You’re being paranoid Espio. We should be happy someone did all the heavy lifting for us.” Vector said,

“And you’re being too lax, this place is dangerous.” Espio said,

“I think I found it!” Charmy said holding onto a small drive.

“Hey bud, is your file in a small drive with a logo of a mustached man on it?” Vector asked the radio.

“Yes! That’s it! Now I need you to follow after Doctor Robotnik. He’s the one behind all of this.” The voice said,

“Doctor Robotnik?” Espio asked sounding surprised,

“Who’s that?” Charmy asked,

“He deems himself a genius, albeit an evil one. I believe Knuckles has faced against him before.” Espio explained,

“Wait wasn’t that the guy who blew up the moon a year ago?” Vector asked as Espio nods.

“He’s heading towards the city, head after him!” The voice said,

“Hey, what’s in Vault one?” Charmy asked as they walked by it.

“Stay away from that!” The voice yelled causing the three of them to jump. They could tell the voice sounded panicked before composing itself. “T… there are very dangerous chemicals in there. For your safety I suggest you leave that Vault alone.” Espio and Vector give each other a look.

“Sure boss, whatever you say.” Vector said as the three of them leave the vaults and head towards the city.

* * *

Shadow stops feeling the familiar pull of a Chaos Emerald. “Knuckles,” Shadow looks towards him for confirmation,

“Yeah, I feel it too.” Knuckles said as Miles looks at the two of them confused,

“Do you two feel something?” He asked,

“There’s a Chaos Emerald nearby.” Shadow said,

“We shout try to find it then,” Mile said looking around. “It could come in handy.”

“Check behind those rocks.” Knuckles said as they all start searching.

“I found it!” Miles points out wedged between two rocks. “But I can’t reach it…”

“Allow me,” Knuckles said pushing the rocks apart with his strength as Miles reaches in and grabs the Emerald before handing it to Shadow.

“You should hold onto it since you can hide the Emeralds Chaos energy in your quills.” Miles said as Shadow looks at him surprised before letting out a proud huff and taking the Emerald, hiding in his quills.

“Never cease to impress me Prower.” He gives a gentle smile, “Let’s keep moving.”

* * *

She waited for a while for those three to leave. After waiting months for an opening, who knew so many people would clear her path into Robotnik’s vaults. Rouge the Bat had been working on her off time to gain access to this Vault. She was so through; she even managed to get Robotnik’s key code. No hacking needed, just press in the code. This was her best chance into confirming if her quarry was locked away in vault one.

“Please be here…” Rouge said to herself as the code unlocks the securely sealed door. Each sound of one of the gears moving increasing her anxiety. What if she was wrong? What if she waisted more time on another false lead?

The door hisses open as she walks inside, it smelt of dust and harsh chemicals. The sound of bubbling coming from deeper within the darkened vault. The only light illuminating from a console in the center. She slowly walks in looking for any traps. Rouge types in the code again and the room lights up, she gasps seeing the pod in the center, filled with a strange green liquid and floating inside was her prize. An azure furred Hedgehog on a breather and many different wires collecting his vitals.

“Oh Blue…” She said looking the console over to find how to drain the pod. “The Doc better not have done anything to you like Gerald did…” She finally finds the drain activation and works on putting the system in auto loop so the _good_ Doctor wouldn’t know his treasure had been stolen.

The pod empties and the unconscious Hedgehog was partially propped up by the back of the pod. Rouge rushes over to him unaware that something else withing the room was waking. A E Unit designated E-123 Omega had awoken form it’s standby mode. It had been in that mode for so long that it took a while for their systems to reactivate.

Omega’s systems automatically update with their reactivation. It had been four hundred and thirty-two days since their creator Robotnik forced him into standby mode as a guard dog. Omega was not like other Robots, their ability to understand emotions taught them how to have emotions themselves. And after all this time there was only one emotion on his mind… Rage.

Rouge opens up the pod kneeling next to the Hedgehog, “Let’s get you out of here Hun.” She said taking off the breather and all of the IV’s and scanners. Her large bat ears move to the sound of metal, her head turning towards Omega who had emerged from the shadows. “Crap…” She said as more metallic footsteps approach.

“RETRIVAL OF SUBJECT TO BE BROUGHT TO MASTER.” One of the two new robots that entered the room said as Omega turns towards them. Before the two robots could react to the much larger robot. Omega’s hands became guns, and they begin shooting the two mech’s with no mercy.

“DESTROY ROBOTNIK’S MECH’S.” Omega said, destroying all machinery within the room. The top of the pod shatters and Rouge barely managed to protect the Hedgehog’s body with her own. The firing stops. She stays as still as possible worried this Robots rampage will come after them next. The loud metallic footsteps get closer but stop as she hesitantly looks up seeing the Robot hovering over both of them.

“E… Easy there big fella, We’re not with Robotnik.” Rouge said as Omega straightens, she wasn’t sure how, but she could tell that saying that removed his desire for bloodlust from them. She moves her wings a bit brushing the shards of glass away being mindful of the unconscious hedgehog lying next to her.

“IDENTITY CONFIRMED AS AGENT ROUGE.” Omega said as Rouge turns towards him surprised, “YOU ARE LISTED AS A POTENTAL ENEMY TO DOCTOR ROBOTNIK.”

“Are you searching through Robotnik’s files about me?” Rouge asked,

“AFFIRMATIVE.” Omega said, “IT STATES YOU ARE GOOD AT TREASURE HUNTING AND TRACKING DOWN INFORMATION. I REQUIRE INFORMATION.”

“S… Sure thing Hun, what do you…” Rouge stops feeling the Hedgehog in her arms move slightly, “Blue? Hey, can you hear me?” She calls out as he lets out a light moan before his eyes start to slowly open.

“Why’s my mouth feel like cotton?” The Hedgehog mumbled as Rouge fights back happy tears before hugging him. The physical contact causes the blue Hedgehog to stiffen unsure what to do.

“How you feeling Hun?” Rouge asked letting go of the hug smiling at him gently.

“Bit sluggish…” He said sitting up as she inches back a bit to give him some room.

“That should go away after you move around a bit.” Rouge said,

“Um…” He scratches the back of his head feeling uncomfortable for having to ask. “Do I know you?” He asked as she flinches to the question. “Actually… Who am I?” 


	2. The Power Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Dark is formed while Team Shadow is hunting down Robotnik. Team Rose is hot on Team Shadow's tail and the Chaotix are questioning if this job is worth it.

Rouge just stares at the azure furred Hedgehog for a moment partially stunned by his words and unsure how to answer them. He blinks at her a few times before tilting his head. “Was it something I said?” He turns towards the robot,

“VITALS SHOW DISTRESS.” Omega said,

“Oh uh… sorry if I upset you.” He said letting out an uncomfortable chuckle as she shakes her head.

“It’s not your fault Hun.” She smiles at him her voice sounding shaky.

“So… Do you know me?” He asked as she nods,

“Your name is Sonic the Hedgehog and I’m Rouge the Bat.” She said,

“And big, tall and looming?” He points his thumb towards Omega.

“UNIT E-123 OMEGA.” They answered,

“Can I call you Omega?” Sonic askes as there’s a pause.

“I WILL ALLOW THIS” They said,

“Cool, so next question.” Sonic said as he starts trying to stand up, Rouge notices his legs are shaky and reaches out to help him, but he flinches away.

“Sorry, I was just wanting to make sure you didn’t fall over.” Rouge said,

“Thanks but I think I’ll manage; I get that we knew each other and all but I don’t think I’m a touchy person.” Sonic said balancing himself to stand straight. She nods as he places his hands on his hips and looks around seeing the entire room littered in bullet casings and robot pieces. “Where are we?”

“The remains of Robotnik’s vault. He’s been keeping you in here.” Rouge said,

“How long have I been out for?” Sonic asked as her ears lower,

“APROXIMATLY FOUR HUNDRED AND THIRTY-TWO DAYS.” Omega said.

“Whoa! Wait what? That’s a serious amount of time to take a nap.” Sonic said,

“You weren’t napping Hun… you were being experimented on…” Rouge was hesitant to say. Sonic’s eyes widen in horror as if he had been told the worst news possible before turning into a glare,

“This Robot what’s it guy… is he why I can’t remember anything?” Sonic asked,

“He could be.” Rouge said,

“Where is he? I’d like to have a _word_ with him.” Sonic hissed,

“I DESIRE TO KNOW HIS WHEREABOUTS SO THAT I MAY CRUSH HIM INTO DUST.” Omega said as they both look at the armored mech,

“Alright, Alright, I think I heard someone say the Robotnik was spotted in the nearby city.” Rouge said, “Why don’t we all go find him together? We might have more luck that way. Especially since we _all_ have a bone to pick with him.”

“I don’t see a problem.” Sonic looks up at Omega,

“I WILL ACCOMPANY YOU FOR NOW ONLY TO MAKE SURE YOU DO NOT GET IN MY WAY.” Omega said,

“Excuse me?” Sonic huffed looking insulted,

“YOUR VITALS ARE STILL WEAK IF YOU EXERT YOURSELF YOU WILL BECOME A HINDERANCE.” Omega said,

“Alright you two let’s just take a deep breath.” Rouge stepped in between them noticing Sonic was looking more and more angry.

“I DO NOT REQUIRE OXYGEN.” Omega said as Sonic’s taken aback by the comment before he begins to laugh.

“Okay, okay, that was funny.” Sonic said as he’s about to walk forward realizing he wasn’t wearing shoes. “Well that might be an issue…” He looks down at the shards of glass all over the floor.

“I’ll see if we can find you some shoes and gloves.” Rouge said as she looks around. She knew she couldn’t leave Sonic alone until they found out how to get his memories back. While she goes through the boxes, she internally debates if she should tell a certain striped Hedgehog. No, all of this might become overstimulating for Sonic and if she gets _him_ involved, he may not leave a trace of Robotnik for them to interrogate.

Omega stares at Sonic remembering what the other bots stated before they maliciously destroyed them. They goes through their records for the order and there is was. An order to bring Project: S to him immediately. Sonic notices that Omega was staring.

“Something you wanting to say?” Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

“NEGATIVE.” Omega said as Rouge walks back over with some gloves, socks and red shoes with a white band and gold buckle.

“Here you go Hun.” She hands them to him. 

“Hey, thanks red’s my favorite color.” He smiles as he puts everything one. Rouge doesn’t comment about what he said, perhaps being around more things might jog his memories. “How do I look.” He gives a little pose and a grin.

“Lovely,” Rouge said with a wink as Sonic gives her a wink back.

“Now, let’s go find us a Robot man!” Sonic said,

“It’s Robotnik dear.” Rouge said as the new trio heads off.

* * *

Shadow, Miles, and Knuckles make it to the city and look around. “It appears the doctor’s been busy. I passed through here a few days ago and there weren’t this many of his robots walking around.” Shadow said,

“Do you think he already has the city under his control?” Miles asked,

“Then we smash any mech’s that get in our way!” Knuckles said slamming his namesakes together.

“I believe this place holds the energy plant.” Miles said,

“Energy plant?” Knuckles said as Shadow points out large red tubes,

“A place where the other parts of the city get their electricity from.” Shadow explained, he understood that living on a secluded island the majority of his life he’s still not used to technology. Knuckles had been introduced into the world even later than he was.

“What’s that bot doing?” Knuckles pointed out seeing a larger robot holding onto one of the red tubes. They go over and destroy the mech and a path appears in front of them. Miles looks over at the area the mech was previously holding onto.

“I think it was sucking all of the power out of the road.” Miles said,

“So Robotnik it syphoning energy from the city. We need to figure out what he’s trying to power up.” Shadow said as they all nod going forward. Robotnik wanting large amounts of power must have to do with this Ultimate weapon he bragged on about.

* * *

“Ms. Amy, are you sure this was the way Shadow went?” Cream asked as they enter the bustling city. 

“Of course! After all, Shadow and I are held together by the red string of fate.” Amy said with hearts in her eyes,

“I don’t see any string.” Big said,

“You aren’t supposed to see it Big.” Amy huffs, “Let’s keep moving, this place it huge and it’ll take us forever to find Shadow.”

“I feel a little dizzy being around such big buildings.” Cream said,

“Chao.”

“Froggy! Where are you?” Big called out. “Hm? There seem to be some bad robots over there.” He points out piles of destroyed robots.

“Good find Big! We must be getting close to Shadow now!” Amy cheered. “We should hurry before they get away!”

* * *

The Chaotix arrive in the city ready to continue following their strange employers orders. “The city below you is slowly yet unknowingly becoming subject to Robotnik’s control. Can you handle it?”

“Even if we want to now, do you think we can back out of this?” Espio asked looked at Vector,

“Do we even have a choice?” Vector asked back, “We either do this or find a new office.”

“Because the rent is so high.” Charmy said,

“I want you to destroy as many of Robotnik’s robots as you can within the city, he’s trying to steal energy.” The voice said,

“Why is he stealing the energy?” Espio asked,

“I’m not sure but you’ll also need to stop some robots in the plant who have hacked into their security giving Robotnik control.” The voice said,

“Well fellas, let’s get to work.” Vector said with a heavy sigh as the trudge along forward.

* * *

Rouge, Omega and Sonic arrive in the city at a slower pace giving Sonic ample time to stretch out his legs. She was watching over him closely making sure he didn’t overdo it, but Sonic’s hardly noticed as his eyes sparkled to all the new lights and sounds. She couldn’t help but slightly chuckle at his child-like excitement.

“What is this place?” Sonic asked,

“It’s a city, this one specifically is an energy plant that is known for being self-running.” Rouge explained,

“Cool.” Sonic said pretending to understand a word she just said,

“Speaking of running, there’s plenty of room here for you to stretch your legs,” Rouge suggested pointing at the open pathways,

“Uh, am I the running type?” Sonic asked,

“Some might say the fastest.” She smiles. “Try running as fast as you can to the next platform.” She said pointing it out to him.

“Sure.” Sonic chuckles before rolling his eyes. He takes a running position before dashing forward faster that he realized as he’s already to the other platform looking back at Rouge stunned. He could feel the spark of adrenaline running through his body filling him with an energy he didn’t think was possible.

He lets out a laugh before running back over to Rouge and Omega. “Holy crap! That feels amazing!” Sonic said excitedly.

“And it doesn’t look like you had any trouble stopping either. So you still have your muscle memory.” Rouge said,

“SUGGESTION, WE GO THROUGHOUT THE CITY AND DESTROY ROBOTNIK’S ROBOTS.” Omega said,

“Do I know how to fight too?” He asked as Rouge nods,

“Though I feel someone only suggested that as an excuse to destroy things.” Rouge said placing a hand on her hip giving Omega a look.

“AFFIRMATIVE. ALL ROBOTNIK’S ROBOTS MUST BE OBLITERATED.” They said,

“Fine, fine but we need to grab blue something to eat first.” Rouge said hearing Sonic’s stomach growl.

“Oh that’s why it keeps making noises.” Sonic chuckles, “Man I got a lot to figure out.”

“Don’t worry Hun, we’ll find the Doctor and get him to bring back your memories.” Rouge said,

“AND THEN WE EVICERATE.” Omega said, following them into the city towards one of the nearby food stalls.

* * *

Shadow stops hearing the sound of footsteps running up behind them. He turns around to see Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and Big the Cat approaching them. “I finally found you! My darling!” Amy said with a smile,

“Rose? What are you doing here?” Shadow said looking very surprised to see her, albeit a little panicked.

“This time I’ll get you to marry me!” She said, as Shadow, Knuckles and Miles let out a sigh,

“Cut it out Rose, we do not have time for this.” Shadow said,

“W… we’re really busy right now…” Miles said as Amy summons her red hammer,

“You just had to look like boyfriend material to her didn’t you Shadow.” Knuckles teased, Shadow snarls at him.

“Mr. Shadow have you seen Chocola?” Cream asked,

“Chao!”

“Or froggy?” Big asked,

“What? No, I don’t’ know anything about Froggy or Chocola.” Shadow said,

“But you were the last one to see them.” Cream said taking out the newspaper clipping and walking over to him. She hands it over; Shadow looks at the image intently.

“I apologize Cream, but I do not remember when this happened.” Shadow said handing her back the newspaper clipping. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we need to go.” Shadow quickly grabs Miles and Knuckles’ wrists and warps the three of them away.

“No fair! That’s cheating!” Amy cried out.

“He said he didn’t know where that was…” Cream said looking sad.

“But then where is Froggy?” Big asked,

“I don’t know Big… now we’re back to square one… And I didn’t get Shadow to marry me…” Amy pouts.

“Let’s not give up Ms. Amy. Let’s keep moving forward.” Cream said,

“Chao!”

“What is it Cheese?” Cream asked as the young Chao flies over to the side of the railway and points down. The three of them look over the ledge and see a Chaos Emerald resting on a piece of metal that was not attached properly.

“What’s that doing there?” Amy asked as Cheese flies down and grabs it. He flies back up and hands Cream the Emerald.

“Chao are drawn to Chaos energy. I wonder if we should give this to Mr. Shadow.” Cream said,

“That’s a great idea! And while we’re looking for Shadow we can look for new clues about Cheese and Chocola.” Amy said as they all nod in agreement and head in the direction the believe Shadow and friends were originally heading towards. 

* * *

“I don’t think you’ve ever run away from Amy that fast before.” Miles said as they continue through the city,

“I don’t have time to argue with Rose’s fantasies,” Shadow said, “That girl needs to realize it’s not going to happen.” He lets out a huff as he notices Miles was making a conflicted face. “Out with it Prower.”

“Huh?” Miles looked confused,

“You’re making your, I want to say something but I’m not sure if I should, face.” Shadow said, “You can always tell me what’s on your mind.”

“So can you…” Miles mumbled,

“What?” Shadow raised an eyebrow now sure why his brother was mumbling,

“So can you…Y… You’re allowed to talk to me too…” Miles said looking away worried Shadow might storm off. But Shadow stops walking and turns towards him.

“I’m sorry that I’ve been so distant… There’s been a lot on my mind, and I’ve been having trouble putting words to my thoughts.” Shadow said,

“About Sonic?” Miles asked as he sees his older brothers hands flinch at the mention of his name. Shadow lets out a long sigh,

“Yes…” Shadow said, “Thank you for letting me know I can talk to you… but I’m not sure I’m ready quite yet…”

“That’s okay, I just wanted you to know that I’m always here to listen.” Miles smiles giving his big brother a hug as Knuckles lets out a huff,

“Now that you’ve had a heart to heart we should keep moving before Amy finds our scent.” Knuckles said as they both nod.

“We’ll need to keep an eye out for Metal now too.” Shadow said,

“Huh?” Knuckles looks at him confused as they walk forward,

“That picture Cream handed me, that wasn’t me, that was Metal. The angle of the photo makes it look like me, but I could tell by the clawed hands it was him.” Shadow said,

“That’s why you told then you didn’t remember.” Tails said,

“We don’t need any of them captured when we’re trying to take down Robotnik.” Shadow said,

“Then what are we waiting for?” Knuckles said as they pick up the pace.

* * *

“I wonder why Robo what’s it is stealing all that energy?” Sonic asked placing his hands behind his back while thinking.

“We can ask him when we confront him.” Rouge said,

“Hey if we get to fight more I’m down, that was a lot of fun.” Sonic smiles,

“I ALSO ENJOYED THE AMOUNT OF DESTRUCTION IN OUR WAKE.” Omega said,

“You really are a walking arsenal huh.” Sonic chuckles, Omega doesn’t hear anything, but Sonic can hear the happy beeps coming from the robot as if unable to convey the emotion into words.

“My intel told me we’re on the right path. Robotnik was spotted around the casino district.” Rouge said,

“Intel?” Sonic tilts his head as Rouge flinches, should she tell him who she works for? Would it trigger anything?

“I work for the government as a secret agent.” Rouge said as Sonic blinks.

“What’s the secret?” Sonic asked as Rouge tries not to laugh. Sonic’s face flushes for a moment embarrassed at her reaction.

“It means I do a lot of things that people aren’t allowed to know about.” She winks at him as he calms down.

“UNIDENTIFIED TARGETS AHEAD.” Omega points out as they see a Crocodile, Bee and Chameleon looking around. 

“Great, just what we need, troublemakers.” Rouge said recognizing them as the three that entered one of the other vault before her. “Just who are those three?” She storm over towards them; Sonic looks at Omega confused and shrugs as they mimic his moves before both following after her.

“What’s up Espio?” Vector asked as Espio senses a presence drawing closer.

“Who are you?” Espio quickly turns around towards Rouge them as she places her hands on her hips annoyed.

“I’m asking the questions, who are you three and what are you doing here?” Rouge said,

“Who the heck is this chick?” Vector asked, Rouge’s eye twitches,

“An adversary of our employer perhaps?” Espio said,

“Don’t act like you’re not hiding something! Did Robotnik send you?” Rouge said,

“Robotnik? No, we’re detectives working for our client.” Vector said,

“He asked us to stop Robotnik’s attempt to take over the city.” Charmy said,

“You didn’t have to tell them that much…” Vector lets out a sigh,

“Looks like they are doing their own thing.” Sonic said trying to calm Rouge down, he wasn’t quite sure why she’d gotten so defensive all of a sudden.

“Yes, just a misunderstanding.” Espio said looking the Hedgehog up and down, he slightly flinches at the chameleon’s stare feeling uncomfortable.

“EGGMAN IS OUR TARGET DO NOT INTERFERE.” Omega threatened,

“Maybe you guys should bounce, I think my friends are itching for a fight.” Sonic said trying to diffuse the situation.

“We shall heed your warning.” Espio said as the Chaotix start to walk away.

“Yo… What was that about?” Sonic asked as Rouge pointed up her nose like she did nothing wrong,

“I didn’t like the look of their faces.” Rouge said. The truth was that she feared they would tell Robotnik about Sonic’s location and come after him. She understood her emptions got the better of her, but she just got her partner back. Granted, he doesn’t remember anything but that didn’t change that she owed him. And she wasn’t going to lose him again.

“Weird reason to pick a fight but whatever,” Sonic said, he figured she wasn’t going to tell him the real reason even if he prodded.

“THE CROCODILE CARRIED ROBOTNIK TECH ON HIM.” Omega said,

“I knew they were up to no good!” Rouge hissed,

“Uh…” Sonic gestures towards Omega, “Aren’t we also walking around with his tech?”

“AFIRMATIVE.”

“And aren’t we here to hunt down Robotnik?” Sonic asked,

“AND DESTROY ALL OF HIS CREATIONS. WITH FIRE.” Omega said,

“Right, then we’re wasting time on this. For all we know he could be getting away.” Sonic said as Rouge notices his foot tapping impatiently.

“No, you’re right, it’s starting to get late. We should keep moving.” Rouge said leading them forward. Sonic followed after her cautiously still unsure about why she had become so hostile. 

* * *

“That sure was odd…” Vector said as Espio nods in agreement. 

“That Blue Hedgehog… Something about him seemed familiar…” Espio said as they hear the radio beep,

“Did you say Blue Hedgehog?” The voice asked sounding shocked.

“Yeah, with an angry bat lady and a large robot.” Charmy said,

“How did he escape?” Espio and Vector heard the voice mumble.

“Escape?” Espio said,

“Don’t worry about it! I would steer clear of them; they are very dangerous.” The voice said,

“Whatever you say.” Vector said turning off the radio. “Now that, was weird.” He said,

“Indeed, Perhaps we should keep an eye out for this blue Hedgehog’s back,” Espio said as Vector nods before turning the radio back on.

“Did you turn off the Radio?” The voice instantly asked,

“Na! We were just going through a tunnel.” Vector said,

“Well, Robotnik is heading towards the Casino District. See what he’s up to!” They all let out a sigh and head in their informed direction.


	3. Casino District

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow and Sonic seem to have similar issues. The Chaotix are asked to steal something and Team Rose looks for Shadow.

Shadow lets out an annoyed sigh as they enter the casino district. It was a place he would rather avoid because the bright lights and loud music were overstimulating to his heightened senses. “Are you going to be okay Shadow?” Miles asked his brother worried for him. He knew Shadow didn’t like places like this.

“I’ll live, but let’s get through here quickly. Are you sure you saw Robotnik go this way Knuckles?” Shadow asked as Knuckles nods,

“I saw that dumb craft he’s always flying in.” Knuckles said as they walk through the casino. All the buildings were heavily decorated in neon lights and casino games. It didn’t help that there were a lot of people walking around. Shadow began to worry that they would get notices and people would start asking for autographs again forcing them to be stuck here longer.

“Keep an eye on the sky and keep going.” Shadow said lowering his head trying to look less noticeable.

“Should we find you a disguise? Mr. Hero.” Knuckles teases as Shadow lets out a huff.

“I will throw you off one of these buildings Guardian.” Shadow said,

“I’d like to see you try.” Knuckles challenged,

“Maybe we should focus on pushing forward.” Miles got in between trying to get them to focus. They both let out a huff and continue moving through the casino.

* * *

“Now this is very important, I need you to collect the contents of the vault from within the casino.” The Chaotix’ employer said as they all give each other another look.

“We’re detectives, not common thieves.” Vector said,

“The contents of that vault will save lives! Try getting through without getting spotted.” The voice said,

“I wanna play! I wanna play!” Charmy said attempting to fly off to play the casino games but Vector grabs him before he could.

“Absolutely not Charmy! We can’t afford to lose any money.” Vector said,

“But it looks fun!” Charmy whined as Espio and Vector let out a sigh.

“Even if it looks fun this place it extremely dangerous. There are Robotnik bots around this place too.” Espio said,

“Do you think he controls the Casino?” Vector asked,

“He might, which would explain why our employer wants what’s in that vault.” Espio said as they all enter the Casino making sure Robotnik’s robots don’t spot them.

* * *

Amy, Cream and Big head into the Casino. Amy lets out a heavy sigh dragging a little behind as Cream slows down to walk next to her. “Ms. Amy… I was thinking… maybe there was a reason why he ran away. Maybe Mr. Shadow needed to…”

“Needed to do WHAT?” Amy interrupted her voice sounding stern and angry.

“N…Nothing! It’s nothing…” Cream said chuckling, she forgot how scary Amy could be when angry.

“I need to clear my mind of all that, we need to find Shadow so we can give him the Chaos Emerald. Then he’ll have to marry me!” Amy giggled.

“Froggy would have liked all the pretty colors…” Big pouted,

“Chao…”

“I agree Cheese, I hope we find them soon.” Cream said,

* * *

Sonic, Rouge and Omega approach the casino. Rouge quickly notices how uncomfortable Sonic looks with all the people, lights, and noises. Anytime someone got too close his quills would raise defensively, almost frightened. This all might be too much for him.

Before she could say anything Omega walks ahead of Sonic, Their broad armored shoulders pushing people out of the way giving Sonic more room. She grins at Omega, impressed at how quickly they found a solution to Sonic’s discomfort.

“I don’t think I like this place.” Sonic said with a chuckle.

“We’ll see if we can find any clues about Robotnik and move on.” Rouge said,

“MULTIPLE HOSTILES DETECTED TWO HUNDRED METERS AHEAD. INITIATE BATTLE MODE.” Omega charges ahead as Sonic follows after him.

“Oi! You two slow down!” Rouge said chasing after them. “Don’t leave me behind!” After some time she manages to catch up to them seeing a group of destroyed robots. “You two need a hobby.” She huffs,

“Feel destroying robots could be a hobby.” Sonic said,

“DESTROYING ROBOTNIK’S ROBOTS IS MY PASSION.” Omega said.

“Think I see another group up there.” Sonic points out to Omega.

“AFFIRMATIVE.” Omega responded,

“Race you there!” Sonic said excitedly running ahead,

“Sonic wait!” Rouge called out but he was already out of earshot, “He’s going to give me an ulcer!” She groaned as she and Omega follow after him.

“ROUGE.”

“Yes?” She asked,

“ANALISIS SHOWS HEIGHTENED STRESS LEVELS WHEN SONIC ENGAGES ENEMIES. WHY?” Omega asked,

“It’s called worrying Hun,” She said,

“SONIC HAS SHOWN COMBAT PROWES WHEN ENGAGED IN BATTLE.” Omega said,

“Yes, but it only takes one mistake…” Rouge said,

“YOU FEAR ROBOTNIK WILL TAKE HIM.” Omega said as Rouge nods,

“Yes… After all he’s been through he deserves to be free more than anything. But knowing you have his back alleviates a bit of my worries.” Rouge winks at him as she hears odd beeps as if processing that information. That she trusts him.

“Hey! I’m already done what took you two so long.” Sonic said waiting for them to catch up, his foot tapping impatiently.

“We don’t have super speed Blue, You gotta slow down a little or Omega may blow a gasket if you don’t save them anything to fight.” Rouge jokes,

“IT IS TRUE.” Omega said as Sonic chuckles,

“Okay, I’ll try not to go too far ahead. But can you blame me?” Sonic said as Rouge shakes her head,

“No, I really can’t.” She said as they continue forward.

* * *

Shadow rubs his temples as they continue forward. He had far beyond reached his limit of being overstimulated and he was struggling to see straight. “Shadow, you’re not looking so good.” Knuckles said noticing the Hedgehog’s Chaos energy fluctuating, almost as if reaching out for something.

“There hasn’t been any sign of Robotnik he must have moved on. We should find a place to rest, we haven’t stopped since this morning.” Miles said, “Perhaps there’s a hotel…”

“I’d rather push through and rest outside of this area…” Shadow said,

“He’s right, I don’t think I’d be able to rest in a place like this either.” Knuckles said,

“Okay, then let us lead and you try to take it easy.” Miles said as Shadow reluctantly nods knowing that look on his younger brothers face. He does as he’s told and follows them taking a steady pace. Being the Ultimate lifeform gave him many advantages in battle. But the Professor did not train him how to block out everything when it became overstimulating. How could they have known the future would be so bright and loud. 

While taking the slower pace his mind started to wander. Back to the ARC. There were a few areas inside that were lit just a brightly and he avoided them too. The last bright place was the hallway with…

That was the first time he had absorbed energy from him… There were no words to describe the feeling of his Chaos energy entering and melding with his own. He liked that sensation… but would never feel that way again…

“Shadow?” Miles called out getting his attention as Shadow looks up surprised,

“I’m alright, let’s keep going.” Shadow said avoiding both his brother and the Guardian’s worried gaze. 

* * *

The Chaotix sneak into the vault, all proud of not being seen. Creeping inside to see only one item inside and what they see takes them all aback for a moment. A Chaos Emerald.

“So Robotnik was hiding a Chaos Emerald.” Espio said,

“Is this what we’re supposed to take?” Charmy asked,

“Seeing as it’s the only thing in here, yeah.” Vector said quickly swiping it and they walk out of the vault. “It worries me that he had this.”

“I agree,” Espio said,

“Was it there? Did you find it?” The voice asked,

“Yeah… we got it…” Vector was hesitant to say.

“Now you must head towards Robotnik’s next base in the mines.” The voice said,

“Now you want us to go to mines? What do you need there?” Vector asked almost annoyed.

“I’ll explain after you are out of the casino, too many eyes and ears.” The voice said,

“I’m starting to get a bad feeling.” Espio said,

“Same, but I think sticking through would be safer than backing out now…” Vector said as they all nod in agreement. Whoever their Employer was, they were sure were up to no good.

* * *

Omega led the three into an area with less people. Sonic letting out a sigh of relief for having an open area. “Yeah… I liked that sandy place better…” Sonic said stretching.

“The beach?” Rouge asked,

“Yeah that.” Sonic said,

“SCANNERS SHOW HOVERING CRAFT APPROACHING” Omega said as they all look up and see a craft with Robotnik sitting inside.

“Doctor!” Rouge said as Sonic double takes the man in the craft.

“That’s the guy?” Sonic asked not sounding impressed. Looking at him floating in the air like that, he almost looked like an egg.

“AFFIRMATIVE,” Omega answered.

“How did you get out?” Robotnik asked looking at Sonic before moving his gaze to Rouge. “Still sneaking into places you shouldn’t I see.”

“I’m the type to steal treasures from the underserving.” She winks and Sonic blushes for a moment. Was she calling him a treasure?

“And you, Omega! You’re supposed to guard him not let him free! How dare you defy your creator!” Robotnik said, Sonic was starting to get annoyed with all this talk about him like he’s not even there. Like he doesn’t get a say. 

“Oi! Eggman!” Sonic said getting his attention, the Doctor’s eye twitched to the insulting nickname. Rouge can’t help but hold back a chuckle. “Stop talking like I’m not here! Now tell me what you did to my memories!” He demanded.

“You’re memories?” Robotnik repeated looking confused before he ponders for a moment. “Heh, did these two tell you I took your memories? Now why would I do that to my Grandfathers creation?” He said as Sonic looks even more confused. Robotnik’s craft floats lower as he makes eye contact with Sonic. He looked at him with an apologetic expression. “I was keeping you in there so you could heal. How do you know that these two didn’t steal your memories?”

“W… What?” Sonic said,

“Why you!” Rouge hissed,

“I could help you get your memories back if you want.” Robotnik grins, “How much has she told you about who you are? As the grandson of your creator I could help you find the information.” He holds out his hand to Sonic. “Come with me and I’ll answer all of your questions.” Sonic takes a step back from the Doctor feeling very conflicted. He never thought those he was traveling with could be deceiving him. Now he wasn’t so sure.

Before Sonic could make a decision, Omega lifts their hands and starts shooting at Robotnik forcing him and the craft to recoil away from Sonic. “Why you!” Robotnik said,

“CONSIDER THIS MY RESIGNATION.” Omega said,

“You stupid bot!” Robotnik said as he presses a button on his craft and more of his bots appear. “Destroy the interlopers. But bring me that Hedgehog alive!” He said as he starts flying off.

“Wait!” Sonic yelled annoyed, “Why did you do that?” Sonic turns towards Omega but they do not respond.

“Let’s get rid of these guys first and then we can go after him.” Rouge said, she quickly noticed he wasn’t making eye contact with her. Omega had already begun taking out any bot’s that attempted to approach them as Sonic runs up and takes out any that get past his barrage of bullets while Rouge kept a very close eye on Sonic.

* * *

Knuckles and Miles finally manage to guide Shadow out of that overwhelming casino. Shadow takes a deep breath feeling instantly relieved. “Feeling any better?” Miles asked as Shadow nods,

“Yes,” Shadow gave him a nod. “Thank you for the assistance,”

“Hey, look.” Knuckles points up seeing Robotnik’s craft leaving the casino and heading towards the mountains. “Told you I saw him.”

“He has another base within the mountains, I bet that’s where he’s heading next.” Shadow said,

“I say we still rest for the night.” Miles suggested as Shadow nods. He was already feeling better however, his friends were not built to endure long journeys without rest,

“I agree, we all deserve a break.” Shadow said as they find a place to rest for the evening. Shadow keeping an eye out on the mountains for and activity from Robotnik. But his gaze kept going back towards the Casino, he couldn’t put his figure on it. But it felt like he missed something.

* * *

Rouge finished off the last robot with a heavy sigh, kicking the robots remains away from her boots. She notices Sonic still looking distant. “Tell me what’s on your mind Blue. I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s going on.”

“Was what he said true?” Sonic asked,

“Which part?” Rouge asked, she steps closer but not close enough for him to feel crowded.

“Was I… created?” Sonic asked. Rouge hesitated, unsure how much to tell him.

“DESIGNATION, PROJECT S. CREATED BY GERALD ROBOTNIK ON THE SPACE COLONY ARC. KNOWN FOR UNMATCHED CONNECTION TO CHAOS ENERGY.” Omega explained, “NO FURTHER INFORMATION DUE TO FILES ON THE ARC BEING ENCRIPTED UNDER A NEW PASSWORD.” Rouge doesn’t show the relief on her face. She hadn’t told anyone that after she changed the files on the Space Colony ARC that she went ahead and changed the password so that Robotnik could not get any information about Sonic… or Shadow.

“I wanted to see if your memories would come back naturally like your muscle memory has.” Rouge said. “It’s a lot of information and I didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

“And the part about you being the ones who took my memories?” Sonic asked,

“ROUGE THE BAT IS KNOWN FOR INFULTRATING AND FINDING INFORMATION ALONG WITH TREASURE HUNTING. SHE DOES NOT HAVE THE MEDICAL BACKGROUNG TO ALTER MEMORIES. AND I AM A ROBOT.” Omega said as Sonic rubs the back of head feeling a little guilty for doubting them.

“I’m sorry Hun, that all must have been very confusing. But I’ll answer any questions I can about you. All you have to do is ask.” Rouge smiles softly.

“I mean… I could have asked for more information sooner. Guess I was just going with the wind.” He chuckles.

“That’s not a bad thing. But let’s keep moving while we talk before more bots show up.” Rouge said,

“LET THEM COME!.” Omega said,

“No Omega, she’s right. We gotta keep moving if we want to catch up to Eggman.” Sonic said as they all continue to walk forward. “Okay first question, what’s Chaos energy?”

“IT IS AN UNSTABLE ENERGY THAT CAN DEFY NORMAL LAWS OF SCIENCE.” Omega explained,

“Probably why it’s called ‘Chaos’ energy.” Sonic chuckles, “But what’s that got to do with me?”

“You have the ability to tap into it. It’s where your speed comes from. Your body naturally creates its own Chaos energy instead of pulling the natural Chaos energy flowing through the earth.” Rouge said, part of her hoped talking through some of this information would help him remember. 

“Sounds impressive. Wish I remembered how to control it.” Sonic said, “Next question… Could Eggman help me get my memories back?”

“I don’t have a solid answer about that. The look on his face made it seem like he was surprised that you couldn’t remember. And the other information was to confuse you into going with him.” Rouge pondered.

“The whole… Bring me that Hedgehog alive, thing?” Sonic asked jokingly trying to mimic his voice, “Definitely rude that he kept treating my like I belong to him…” He crosses his arms.

“Sonic, I know this is a lot and you are second guessing who you can trust right now but try not to go too far away from us. Now that Robotnik knows that you’re out free he may try to capture you and put you back into stasis.” Rouge said,

His vision looked distant. The thought of being locked away again brought flashes of people wearing white coats with sharp objects and needles poking him and prodding him. He felt trapped… alone… his body began to tremble. They both see Sonic’s quills rise defensively. “Blue? Hey, what’s happening?” She asked,

“SCANS INDICATE HIGH LEVELS OF STRESS.” Omega said looking Sonic over. 

“No… Stop…” Sonic covers his head still cowering the flashes becoming more disorienting falling to his knees trying desperately to block it all out.

“Sonic?” Rouge rushes in front of him kneeling down. “Try to focus on me,” She didn’t know how to help. She could only assume he was remembering something that would have rather been forgotten.

Sonic looks up at Rouge, but she was not the one he saw in front of him. A young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue dress, she smiles at him and a wave of comfort came from her. She made him feel safe, the only one who wouldn’t hurt him. He lunges into Rouge’s unsuspecting arms holding her tightly.

“I have you.” Rouge held him tightly trying to be cautious of his sharp quills.

“STRESS LEVELS DECREASING.” Omega said as Rouge lets out a sigh of relief feeling the frightened Hedgehog in her arms relax. She pets his head as the touches lull him to sleep.

“Ma… ria…” Sonic whimpered before falling asleep. She’s surprised to hear him say that name, but this could be a good sign, he may now remember.

“SCANS INDICATE LOSS OF CONSCIOUSNESS.” Omega said,

“Oh blue… We’ll fix this, I promise.” Rouge said as Omega kneels in front of her holding out their massively large hand.

“I WILL CARRY HIM; WE SHOULD KEEP MOVING.” They said as Rouge looks at them surprised,

“That’s the second time you’ve taken me off guard Omega.” Rouge let’s out an impressed chuckle. She lifts him and places him into Omega’s clawed hands. Again she’s surprised to see how cautions Omega is with Sonic. Just what kind of Robot has this amount of in-depth emotions? “Let’s get going, I don’t want Robotnik getting the jump on us.”

“SENSORS INDICATE ROBOTNIK’S CRAFT HEADDED TOWARDS THE MOUNTAINS.” Omega said,

“Lead the way Hun.” She said as they continue forward towards their target.


	4. Bullet Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Dark is in hot pursuit of Robotnik. The Chaotix are instructed to find something dangerous. Team Rose catches a lead on their missing friends and Shadow remembers the past.

There’s a loud groan that leaves Sonic as he feels the metal shift beneath him. He didn’t want to get up yet, his head was throbbing. But how was he supposed to sleep with all this movement. “What’s it take to get some sleep around here?” He grumbles sitting up rubbing his eyes. The movement stops as he realizes that Omega has been carrying him. Wait, he didn’t remember falling asleep.

“Hey there Blue, how ya feeling?” Rouge asked. Sonic stretches with a yawn before Omega lowers his hand so he may climb down.

“My head hurts a bit. Weren’t we in a casino?” Sonic scotches out of Omega’s hand and looks around. There wasn’t a skyscraper in sight, only cliffsides and train rails.

“YOU HAVE BEEN INCAPACITATED FOR THE LAST 6.25 HOURS.” Omega said,

“I don’t remember going to sleep.” He chuckles,

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Rouge asked,

“Uh, We were talking about Chaos energy and how rude Eggface was, acting like I’m his property.” Sonic said with a huff as Rouge tries to hide the frown. So he didn’t remember. “Why did something happen?”

“YOU BEGAN TO ACT ERRATICALLY AND THEN FELL UNCONSCIOUS.” Omega said,

“That come with an explanation?” Sonic looks at Rouge with a raised eyebrow.

“I think you tried to remember something but what you remembered wasn’t something happy. You passed out right after and we didn’t want to lose Robotnik’s trail, so Omega carried you.” Rouge said, “Just in case I don’t want to say too much, and you have another episode.”

“That makes sense, too bad I can’t remember any of it.” Sonic said with a heavy sigh.

“VITALS AND CHAOS ENERGY HAVE STABILIZED. RECOMMENDATION FIND ROBOTNIK AND FORCE HIM TO FIX MEMORIES. WITH FIRE.” Omega said,

“We threaten him with fire or fix my memories using fire?” Sonic asked leaning against the armored robot. Rouge quickly notices this change in demeanor. So Omega doesn’t trigger any fears of being touched, perhaps because they are not human?

“IF WE COULD FIX YOUR MEMORIES WITH FIRE, WE WOULD HAVE DONE SO ALREADY.” Omega said as Sonic chuckles,

“You have a point. So where are we going?” Sonic asked,

“Robotnik has a base here in the mountains, we believe he fled here after our altercation last night.” Rouge said,

“THERE WILL BE MANY ROBOTNIK ROBOTS TO DESTROY.” Omega said as they hear happy beeps coming from them.

“Then let’s go give the Doc a visit.” Sonic said as they all run ahead.

* * *

The Chaotix head deeper into the mountains. “Good you are almost to Robotnik’s base.” The voice said, Vector resists the urge to roll his eyes. “This is your mission. Robotnik is planning to transport a very volatile power source. You must stop him from moving it.”

“What do we do with the power source?” Espio asked,

“Once you find it, I can give you the steps to disabling it.” The voice said,

“Wait… is this a bomb?” Vector said,

“It could be if he attempts to move it.” The voice said,

“Shouldn’t we find someone better at this then us?” Charmy said, “Like Shadow?”

“Absolutely not!” The voice protested. “I…. I mean… Shadow’s a pretty busy hero… And we’re pressed for time.”

“Whatever you say _boss_ …” Vector said as they head further into the cliffs.

* * *

Shadow dreamt that night, memories of being back on the ARC. The night before the accident Maria and Shadow stayed up late because Shadow was too excited to meet whom he now knew was meant to be Sonic the following day.

“Does he know we’re meeting tomorrow?” Shadow asked as Maria shakes her head,

“No we’ve been keeping it a surprise because he’s a little excitable and we don’t need you both staying up all night.” Maria joked as Shadow looks away embarrassed.

“D…Do you think we’ll get along?” Shadow asked,

“I think so, but we will find out tomorrow. For now you need to rest.” Maria smiles as they leave the observatory.

“Oi! Shadow!” He wakes to Knuckles yelling in his ear. “We need to get moving. We only have till nightfall.” He holds his gloved hand to him, and Shadow takes it with a groan.

“Are you okay? You don’t usually sleep in.” Miles asked,

“I… had a dream about Maria.” Shadow said,

“Was there something odd about it?” Miles asked,

“I haven’t dreamt about her since… the ARC.” Shadow said,

“Oh…” Knuckles said, “Did something trigger it?”

“Some of the lights in the casino reminded me of the ARC. That’s all.” Shadow said,

“We can psychoanalyze on the run. We can’t let Robotnik to get away.” Miles said as they all nod in agreement.

“We’ll have to be very cautious; the cliffs are dangerous.” Shadow said as he takes the lead and they quickly enter the mountains.

* * *

“Omega, aim high.” Sonic said spin dashing against the ground forward tripping a group in front of them and causing them to be tossed in the air. Omega does as Sonic said and barrages the bots with shots that cause them to explode on impact.

“I ENJOY THIS GAME.” Omega said,

“You two are getting along so well you’re going to make me jealous.” Rouge jokes letting out a sarcastic huff as Sonic walks over next to her and playfully elbows her arm.

“Aw, don’t be upset. Omega and my relationship isn’t going to change anything.” He winks but Rouge was too shocked to refute his remark. She was focused on him getting very close to her without showing any signs of discomfort. Was he feeling more relaxed around her? Or is it a side effect from what happened the night prior?

“I WISH TO TOSS THE NEXT GROUPS OF ROBOTS INTO THE AIR.” Omega said as Sonic lets out a chuckle walking back over to them.

“Sure bud, I’ll let you…” Sonic stops and starts looking around. “Do you… feel that?”

“Feel what blue?” Rouge asked,

“I… don’t know… If feels like… buzzing? Kinda like that feeling when going around the power plant.” Sonic explained looking around, It felt like something was tugging him in a direction. Calling to him.

Rouge quickly follows behind Sonic keeping an eye as he led the three in the direction that the feeling was coming from.

“SCANNERS ARE DETECTING CHAOS ENERGY.” Omega said as Rouge’s eyes widen,

“As in a Chaos Emerald?” She asked as Sonic glances back noticing a glimmer in her eye he hadn’t seen before.

“What’s that?” Sonic asked,

“RAW CHAOS ENERGY IN MINERAL FORM.” Omega said,

“You make it sound so boring!” Rouge said rolling her eyes, “Lead the way Hun.” Sonic sees a hunger in Rouge’s eyes. For a moment it makes him feel nervous. 

“Sure…” Sonic said continuing to lead as they get to a cliff edge,

“SCANS INDICATE ENERGY IS RIGHT BELOW US.” Omega said,

“I don’t see anything.” Sonic said,

“I think I see a ledge.” Rouge points out to him. She slowly holds his hand out to him, “Want to take a look?”

Sonic looks over at Rouge then down at her hand. She watches him contemplate before he looks back up to her with a smile. “Sure, could be fun.” He takes her hand, and she smiles back at him. This was the confident hedgehog she got along with so fondly.

“I WILL KEEP WATCH.” Omega said knowing it would be too difficult for them to go down there. They both give Omega a nod before Rouge flies off the ground slowly lifting him with her.

“Not afraid of heights are you Hun?” Rouge teased as Sonic chuckles. They continue to slowly lower closer to the ledge that Sonic could now see is a cave. 

“Not afraid of heights but definitely afraid of getting dropped.” Sonic said as she lands him into the small cavern. He could feel the energy coming from deeper within, a faint green glow gently illuminating the cave.

Rouge follows him in, his focus on the glowing light that became brighter on their approach, almost as if resonating with him. Continuing in they finally come into eye contact with the gem. “Whoa…” Sonic said approaching it, the energy felt warm and familiar.

“It is a Chaos Emerald!” Rouge said excitedly. Sonic reaches out for the gem before he stops just when he was about to touch it. This all felt familiar… he’s seen this gem before. “Blue?”

“Uh… I think you should grab it.” Sonic said stepping back. “I’m getting that feeling like I’m trying to remember something, and I don’t think that happening out here would be a good idea.” She nods and snatches up the emerald before he could blink. “Didn’t think twice about that huh?” He chuckles,

“You forget I’m also a treasure hunter. And the Chaos Emeralds are on another level.” She smirks back as they turn around. She stops for a moment. “Blue…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to remember your past?” She asked, turning towards him to look him in the eye.

“Yes and no…” He lets out a sigh, “I want to know who I was… who I am. But at the same time there’s a pit in my gut telling me I’m not going to like what I find.”

“Everyone has things they wish to forget. But sometimes it’s those things that define us, helped us turn into who we are.” She gently smiles placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re probably right. I’m not going to fight it if they come back on their own. I just don’t want a repeat of what happened last night.” He said. She nods in agreement before they make it to the exit of the cave. “One last thing…”

“Hm?” She looks at him confused as he looks away almost embarrassed.

“Were we… I mean were you and I ever…” He continued to avoid eye contact and she figures out what he was asking. She wanted so badly to tease him but that wouldn’t be fair.

“No dear, I don’t think I’m your type.” She winks as his face turns red.

“W…wait, I have a type?” He asked as she laughs,

“That you’re going to have to figure out on your own Blue. I’m not going to give anything away. That would spoil all the fun.” She said holding her hand out as he takes it. “Now, let’s go find Robotnik.”

* * *

Big stops looking excited and surprised, “I smell Froggy!” He said with a light of hope in his eyes.

“Chao!”

“Cheese says he feels Chocola nearby!” Cream said with a little hop sharing in Bigs excitement.

“This is great! Let’s follow the trail and find out friends!” Amy said letting Big and Cheese lead the way as they continue after them.

“But… why would they be in a place like this?” Cream asked,

“I don’t know Cream, but we’ll find them and give My Shadow this Chaos Emerald.” Amy said as Cream nods in agreement with her.

“Froggy! Where are you!” Big calls out,

“Big we need to be careful! There’s a Eggman base nearby.” Amy said her and Cream try to catch up to Big and Cheese who were rushing ahead.

* * *

Shadow, Knuckles and Miles look confused as they are heading through the cliffs. In some areas they passed they saw destroyed robots. “This is strange, is someone else looking for Robotnik?” Miles asked,

“I’m not sure.” Shadow said looking over the pieces of scrap metal. “Some of this damage looks like they were shot by another weapon. And others by something incredibly sharp.”

“I was going to say maybe it was Amy, but this isn’t the kind of damage she usually causes.” Knuckles said, 

“Agreed, someone else may be going after the Doctor. We should be cautious; we don’t know if they are friend or foe.” Shadow said,

“What do we do if they get to Robotnik first?” Miles asked,

“Then we kindly tell them to get out of our way,” Shadow said moving on ahead as Knuckles and Miles run after him.

* * *

Omega takes out another group of bots near an airship landing strip. They had finally arrived at Robotnik’s base, but they have not found him yet. Rogue lets out a heavy sigh, she was starting to feel burnt out from all these fights. “Hey Rouge, you doing okay?” Sonic asked noticing her struggling to catch her breath.

“SENSORS INDICATE YOUR MEAT FORM IS REACHING IT’S LIMITATIONS.” Omega said,

“Well I’m not a killing machine or a Chaos Powered Hedgehog.” She said with a heavy sigh. “So yeah I’m a little past my limit.”

“It doesn’t look like Egghead is here, Maybe we should find a place to rest.” Sonic said but he feels something behind him up in the air that causes his ear to twitch,

“WARNING! ROBOTNIK CRAFT APPROACHING!” Omega said getting ready to take aim.

“Can you hold out a bit longer Rouge?” Sonic asked looking at her concerned, she nods. “Good, cuz I think another one of those Chaos Emeralds in in there.”

“CHAOS ENERGY SIGNATURE COMING FROM CRAFT CONFIRMED.”

“You are a stubborn lot!” Robotnik said from the top of the craft. “All units to your positions! I want that Hedgehog alive!” He points as more robots jump out of the craft and charge towards them.

“Stay back, I have an idea,” Sonic said charging forward, “Omega, wait for my signal!”

“ACKNOWLEDGED!” Omega said as Sonic begins to run in a circle in front of the robots path running faster and faster until his momentum creates a cyclone in the center of his circle. It holds its form moving towards the bots as Sonic moves out of the way, The bots start to get pulled into the cyclone and lifted into the air.

“Now!” Sonic said,

“FIRING FULL ARTILLERY.” Omega unleashes a full load of attacks on the robots.

“Alright!” Sonic cheers but they quickly notice the cyclone doesn’t stop as it continues to move towards Robotnik’s ship flinging around robot parts. They begin to crash into the air craft causing loud explosions.

“What? NO!” Robotnik yelled as the craft began to come crashing down causing another large explosion.

“WAS THAT MEANT TO HAPPEN?” Omega asked as they all stared at the now destroyed craft.

“Uh…Y…Yeah, totally meant for that to happen…” Sonic chuckles,

“We should probably make sure the Doctor isn’t dead.” Rouge said as she starts to fly over towards the wreckage as Omega and Sonic follow after her,

“SCANS INDICATE NO LIFE SIGNS.” Omega said, as they approach to where the cockpit was seeing Robotnik’s motionless body lying on the ground.

“I… I didn’t mean…” Sonic ears pin back realizing the one person who might have been able to return his memories was now gone.

“It’s not your fault Hun,” Rouge said approaching the body as the stomach opens and a head identical to Robotnik’s pops out on a spring like a jack in the box. Rouge screams at the sudden surprise literally jumping in the air.

“That scared me!” Rouge said placing her hand on her chest trying to calm down.

“Wait… Robotnik is a robot?” Sonic asked confused approaching the body.

“NEGATIVE. THIS IS A FAKE.” Omega said clenching his fist.

“Then where is he?” Rouge asked,

“SCANNING RECORDS FOR POSSIBLE LOCATIONS.” Omega said as Sonic walks around towards where he could feel the radiating Chaos Energy coming from.

“Looking for the Emerald?” Rouge said following after him.

“Yeah but it’s weird, it feels… different.” He said stepping closer to one of the walls of the craft.

“Different how?” Rouge asked as she watched him cut through some of the metal. He reaches up and bends the metal piece out of the way to get inside,

“Well, from what I feel from the Chaos Emerald is feels almost random like the energy moves. This, this feels stagnant… almost dead.” He explained as they both look inside. They see a large glass chamber that glowed brightly with blue energy. Rouge recognized this chamber from one of the schematics she saw upon the Space Colony ARC when trying to find more information on Sonic. This was a Chaos Drive.

Rouge looks over at Sonic who looks almost pale. She knew he recognized it. “Hun, talk to me.” Rouge said as he just stares at it.

“I… I recognize this, I’ve seen it before.” He said reaching for it. “What is it?” Sonic snaps his gaze to her looking for answers, “Why does it feel like a part of me?” Rouge gulps feeling panicked not sure if she should explain what that is.

Omega steps closer, they look over Sonic and the Drive. Loud beeps and processing sounds. Sonic turns to them hoping they might know more. “ANALYSIS COMPLETE. RECORDS IDENTIFY OBJECT AS CHAOS DRIVE PROTOTYPE 2.”

“Chaos Drive? What does that mean?” Sonic asked looking almost frustrated.

“RECORDS STATE THE CHAOS DRIVE IS AN ENERGY CORE THAT WAS CREATED BY PROFESSOR GERALD ROBOTNIK TO CONTAIN THE EXCESS ENERGY CREATED BY PROJECT S. MORE POWERFUL THAN ANY ENERGY SOURCE AND SELF SUSTAINING. THIS IS ROBOTNIKS ATTEMPT TO RECREATE ONE.” Omega explained,

“Excess energy? Now I’m even more confused.” Sonic rubbed his temples; his head was starting to pound.

“Sonic,” Rouge gently places her hand on his shoulder turning him towards her, “You constantly generate Chaos energy, to the point where your body can’t contain it.” Rouge said,

“THE DRIVE WAS CREATED TO ABSORB THE ACCESS AMOUNT OF ENERGY SAFELY TO ASSURE THE ARC WOULD NOT BE DAMAGED.”

“Okay, I don’t get all the science mumbo jumbo.” Sonic said impatiently tapping his foot.

“It’s a battery Blue.” Rouge said as Sonic’s quills raise. The simplicity of was understandable but the implications behind them meant that… All he was… All he is… was a battery.

“I’m a battery?” The words slipped out of his breath before he could think. Rogue could see the light leave his eyes, that empty stare losing all hope.

“Sonic the Hedgehog!” Rouge said sternly causing him to jolt back to reality. “You listen to me! That…” She points at the Chaos Drive. “That is a battery, and you are a living, breathing person. That energy was stolen from you. You are more than that thing you hear me?” Sonic just stares at her and nods.

“Sorry I…” Sonic said as Rouge pats his head,

“I know, Now we have a living Doctor to find.” Rouge said.

“MY RESEARCH DISCOVERED THAT ROBOTNIK HAS BUILT AN ARMADA AND IS ATTEMPTING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD.” Omega explained,

“Which way?” Rouge asked,

“PAST THE JUNGLE.” Omega points.

“Well we shouldn’t dawdle then,” She said starting to walk away. Sonic glances back at the Chaos Drive. He reaches in and pulls it out.

“WARNING! CHAOS DRIVE IS VERY VOLATILE.” Omega warned.

“What are you doing?” Rouge asked taking a cautionary step back.

“You said this was stolen from me right? Then I’m taking it back. I won’t let Egghead use my energy.” He said as Omega and Rouge see sparks come from the Chaos Drive and move towards Sonic’s arms the energy being reabsorbed into him.

“Blue stop, absorbing that much energy is dangerous, it could hurt you.” Rouge said but the energy coming off of him and the Drive began to flicker brighter and more erratic as Omega pushes Rogue back behind them.

“ENERGY LEVELS REACHING CRITICAL.” Omega said. The light from the Drive blinks a few times before disappearing completely. But flashes of energy continue to jump out from Sonic. He winces dropping the now dead Chaos Drive hunched over in pain.

“Sonic! You need to run! It’s the only way to disperse the energy.” Rouge said, she points towards the direction Omega pointed out earlier. “Run to the forest and don’t stop running until the pain stops.” She said as Sonic gives her a nod before dashing off in a blue blur.

They both wait for a moment as Rouge lets out a sigh. “We should go…” She said as Omega holds out his hand to her. 

“I WILL CARRY YOUR WEAK FORM SO YOU MAY REST.” Omega said,

“We need to work on your tact Hun.” Rouge said accepting the aid since she was too tired to argue. She sits down in his palm and he lifts her up before heading forward. “Omega…” Rouge calls out but only hears acknowledging beeps. “You said that was Prototype 2… do you know how many Robotnik made from his energy?”

“ROBOTNIK ONLY CREATED ONE CHAOS DRIVE USING SONIC’S ENERGY.” Omega said,

"But then why was it called Prototype 2?” Rouge asked looking up at the robot confused.

“THE FIRST CHAOS DRIVE PROTOTYPE WAS CREATED BEFORE ROBOTNIK FOUND SONIC. HE USED A CHAOS EMERALD TO CREATE IT USING ARTIFICAL MEANS. BUT IT WAS NOT AS POWERFUL.” Omega explained,

“I don’t think Sonic will care if the Drive is his energy or the Emeralds. He may want to destroy it out of spite.” Rouge said,

“THAT WOULD BE RATHER DIFFICULT.” Omega said,

“Why is that?”

“THE CHAOS DRIVE PROTOTYPE ONE IS MY POWER CORE.” Omega said as Rouges eyes widen. Now she understood why Omega was so different than all the other robots Robotnik made. The energy coursing through him was Chaos energy. It’s power alone could have given Omega their personality. Given them a soul.

“Omega… you’re just chalk full of surprises.” Rouge smirks at him,

“I DO NOT HAVE ANY CHALK.” Omega said causing Rouge to laugh.

“Let’s go find our Chaotically unstable Hedgehog.” Rouge said as Omega responds with confirming beeps before the rockets on his back open up and activate propelling them at a faster pace to try and catch up to Sonic. 


	5. Forgotten Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other teams find Team Darks aftermath from their fight with the fake Robotnik and a fated meeting changes things.

Amy, Cream and Big approach the wreckage of the carrier craft beside Robotnik’s base. Everything was destroyed as they look around shocked at all of the damage. “Did Mr. Shadow do all of this?” Cream asked looking surprised.

“I’m not sure Cream.” Amy said,

“I’m going to find Froggy.” Big said walking closer as the two girls follow after him. They look around trying to find clues about their missing friends.

“Chao!” Cheese gets Creams attention pointing out the fake Robotnik laying on the ground. The fake head bobbing from side to side. It’s left eye popped out and uncomfortably unnatural grin.

“Ms. Amy…” Cream called out, “Cheese found something.” She said as Amy and Big rush over to her seeing the strange sight.

“This Eggman was a fake?” Amy said stomping her foot down annoyed.

“Froggy! Where are you! Let’s go home.” Big called out before his large ears lower sadly.

Cheese flies close to Cream looking upset letting out a whimper. “Cheese, are you okay?” She asked her friend looking worried.

“Chocola Chao…”

“I know…” Cream pats his head.

“This has to be a kidnapping.” Amy said.

“Huh? But… Why?” Cream asked,

“I don’t know. But after following our lead here and running into a fake.” Amy gestures to the fake Eggman, “I’m positive Doctor Eggman is playing a big part in this. I don’t know why he needs Froggy or Chocola, but we need to find him quickly. Let’s go!”

“Yeah!” Cream cheers,

“Chao!”

“Okay.” Big said as they charge towards the jungle.

* * *

Omega scans for Chaos Energy trying to hunt down Sonic. There wasn’t a large burst of energy, so they knew the energy Sonic was carrying didn’t explode. But since the energy signature strength subsided it was difficult to pinpoint his location.

They look down at the bat asleep in their palm who succumbed to the living need to recharge energy. They knew it was called sleep or rest and was necessary for her survival. Omega tried to figure out how to summon the fast Hedgehog. But before he could the bright blur appeared in front of them, threatening to blind the infrared scanners they were using to find him.

“There you are. I was looking everywhere for you.” Sonic said looking relieved to see them. “She okay?” He sees Rouge in his hand.

“SHE FELL ASLEEP WHILE WE SEARCHED FOR YOU.” Omega said, “WE SHOULD FIND A PLACE TO STOP FOR THE NIGHT.” Sonic nods as they walk forward looking for a place to rest. 

“How did she know that I should do that?” Sonic asked,

“UNKNOWN. ROUGE HAS STATED THAT SHE KNEW YOU. PERHAPS YOU TOLD HER IN THE PAST.” Omega said, 

“Got a point there. At least Eggman can’t use my energy to hurt people.” Sonic said.

“WHY DO YOU CARE?” Omega asked,

“Huh?” Sonic asked looking at the mech confused,

“WHY DO YOU CARE IF ROBOTNIK HURTS PEOPLE?” They asked, Sonic places his hands behind his head tilting it to the side to think.

“I’m not sure… I kinda have this feeling in my gut. That I’m supposed to help people.” Sonic said looking distant staring up at the stars. “If he used my energy to hurt people… It’d be like an extension of myself was hurting people.”

“YOU SAID IT YOURSELF. THAT THE DRIVE FELT ALMOST DEAD. MEANING IT CANNOT BE AN EXTENSION OF YOU IF IT IS DEAD.” Omega said,

“This your attempt at telling me I did something stupid and shouldn’t do that again?” Sonic asked looking up at the bot.

“AFFIRMATIVE.” Omega said as Sonic chuckles,

“Yeah that hurt a lot. Definitely not risking that.” He said pointing out a small cavern. “Looks like we can crash there.” He hears Omega’s eyes whir scanning the cavern.

“SCANS SHOW NO HEAT SIGNATURES WITHIN THE CAVE.” Omega said.

“Sweet, I could use a nap after that run.” Sonic said with a yawn as they head inside. 

* * *

Espio walks closer towards the wreckage first. He wanted to be sure it was safe before Vector or Charmy approached. If there truly was a bomb here they needed to be very careful. And his ninja skills trained him how to be cautious and calm it stressful situations.

“What are we looking for here?” Vector asked watching Espio nervously from a distance as Charmy was asleep in his free arm. He was surprised the kid had stayed awake for this long.

“It’s a glass chamber that is twelve inches long and 2 inches in diameter.” The voice said, “The chamber will be giving off a vibrant blue glow.”

“I’m not seeing any glow.” Espio said. With how dark it was he definitely would have seen something glowing by now.

“Maybe it blew up. This place is in pieces.” Vector said,

“If it had blown up… the entire top of the mountain would have been vaporized.” The voice said as Vector and Espio give each other a terrified look.

“You realize you’re paying us extra for this risky job right?” Vector said,

“Yes, yes of course! Now hurry up and find it!”

Espio finds something matching the voice over the radios’ description but there was no blue glow. “I found something. Does the chamber have two metal prongs sticking out and a handle on the other?”

“Yes! You found it! Now be very careful with it.” The voice said,

“There’s one problem.” Espio said walking closer to Vector showing him the empty container. “I assume since it’s not glowing the energy source is dead.”

“Dead? No that’s impossible! The Drive is self-sustaining it can’t be dead!”

“Regardless, there is no glow.” Espio said,

“Perhaps Sonic…”

“What was that?” Vector said hearing the voice mumbling.

“N…Nothing! Uh… Just to the north of this wasteland is a jungle. I want you three to head over there next.” The voice said,

“Yeah okay.” Vector said,

“Perhaps we should find a place to rest.” Espio said,

“Agreed, we’ve been going nonstop for a while now.” Vector said as they head towards the jungle. 

* * *

Shadow, Miles and Knuckles finally get to the now shut down base. “Looks like you were right about other people going after Eggman.” Knuckles said kicking away one of the pieces of shrapnel.

“I just hope they didn’t kill him…” Shadow said as Miles flies up to get a better look of the wreckage.

“It’s too dark for me to see anything…” He said flying back down next to Shadow.

“Everyone be cautious, for all we know the ones who caused this could still be nearby.” Shadow said as his companions nod and follow him closer to the grounded aircraft.

After a few minutes of searching, going around some of the scraps Shadow sees an unmoving hand. He dashes over to it fearing the worst. “Doctor?” He called out reaching out grabbing the hand feeling it was cold as he looks at the body seeing the child like head bobbing from side to side.

“Shadow?” Knuckles and Miles run over to see Shadow pull his hand away from the fake Robotnik looking partially relieved and annoyed.

“It’s a fake…” He said,

“Oh hohoho!” They are all startled to hear Robotnik’s voice come out of the head. “You fools! You all have been deceived.”

“A recording?” Miles asked taking a closer look at the fake.

“I have assembled my Egg Armada elsewhere. And now they are sweeping across the entire world. I hope you enjoy the view before you.” They all turn their heads to see a flying armada of massive ships heading towards the jungle.

“Damn… It was all a trick so he could buy time… We need to hurry and stop their attacks.” Shadow said charging towards the jungle.

“Shadow wait!” Knuckles said running after him.

Miles was still looking over the fake Robotnik, it looked nothing like the Doctors usual work. “This isn’t one of Robotnik’s mechs…” 

“Tails!” Knuckles beckons him to follow,

“I’m coming! Wait for me!” He said running after the.

After they were out of sight, the fake Robotnik’s form begins to turn a silvery color. Before melting into a liquid metal. The shape reforms and one similar in shape of Shadow, but the head spines were elongated and metal a red streak in the middle of each. It’s shoulders pointed up with a curve. As the form solidifies revealing the robotic form of Metal Shadow,

“Ultimate lifeform biodata, copied.” 

* * *

The following morning Sonic wakes hearing the loud yawn from Rouge as she began to wake up. She immediately looks in his direction relieved to see him, “Feeling better?” She asked,

“Yeah, sorry for worrying you, I definitely won’t be doing that again,” Sonic said with a chuckle,

“Be sure you do Blue; I spent a lot of time looking for you so try not to be too reckless.” She teased,

“I make no promises, I’m reckless by nature.” He said as she laughs,

“SUGGESTION: CONTINUE CAMARADERIE WHILE WE HUNT FOR ROBOTNIK.” Omega said as they stand back up.

“Omega’s right, we should get going. Don’t know how much of a head start he had.” Sonic said as they all head deeper into the thick jungle. 

* * *

“Are we done yet?” Charmy asked still half asleep while walking through the jungle. They had rested but they were not used to early mornings.

“No! Now listed closely, I want you all to find the blue hedgehog.” Their employer said as Vector and Espio give each other a look.

“I thought you wanted us to stay away from them.” Espio said,

“That was before we discovered the Chaos Drive was empty. If the Chaos Drive is gone he will become Robotnik’s next target.” The voice said,

“Why would Robotnik go after him?” Vector asked,

“Just keep an eye out for him, if Robotnik gets his hands on him it’s game over.” The voice said as Vector mutes the radio again,

“This is starting to get really fishy,” Vector said,

“Should we actually warn the Blue Hedgehog?” Charmy asked,

“No, if we do our employer might catch on that we’re onto him.” Espio said,

“Wait… we’re onto him?” Charmy asked looking at them confused,

“Don’t worry about that kid, you just keep an eye out for that blue Hedgehog.” Vector said,

* * *

“I still can’t believe Robotnik took Froggy and Chocola,” Cream said, They entered further into the jungle.

“Well, it’s only a theory. I don’t have any proof that Robotnik took them but with how he’s been everywhere we’ve been searching it makes sense. Plus we need to give Shadow this Chaos Emerald,” Amy said as they both nod in agreement,

They see a massive Frog that was larger than Big hop away towards the swamps, “They might know where Froggy is!” Big said running after it.

“Big wait!” Amy yelled as she and Cream chase after him

* * *

Knuckles stops for a moment looking around, “Hey Shadow...” Knuckles gives him a knowing look. He could see it again; Shadow’s Chaos energy was pulling in a specific direction again similar to in the Casino.

“I sense it too. There’s another Chaos Emerald nearby,” Shadow said,

“Not that… Have you been feeling like you should be going in a specific direction, as if something is pulling at you?” Knuckles asked as Shadow looked surprised,

“Are you seeing something?” Shadow asked as he nods,

“What do you see?” Miles asked,

“Your energy is reaching out like it’s trying to grab something,” Knuckles said,

“That’s odd, perhaps it’s reaching for the other Emerald?” Shadow said,

“Should we check it out?” Miles asked, “What if it’s one of Robotnik’s robots that has the Emerald?”

“He has a point,” Knuckles said,

“It’s not deterring from our path so it wouldn’t hurt having another Emerald in our possession.” Shadow said as they all nod in agreement and let Shadow lead towards the Chaos Emerald. 

* * *

“It looks like we have to go through this swamp area.” Rouge said looking unhappy with the situation, “Be careful not to fall in.” She looks over at Sonic who was looking over the edge of a lily pad they were standing on looking into the mirky water.

“Yeah, I don’t think I like it here…” Sonic said,

“Do you know how to swim?” Rouge asked,

“What’s swim?” Sonic asked as she gently pulls him away from the edge.

“For my sanity, perhaps you should stay away from the edges. Don’t need you falling in.” She said as he nods,

“ANALYSIS COMPLETE: I SUGGEST WE FIND HIGHER GROUND.” Omega said,

“Good idea Hun, why don’t you check to see if there’s a path we can follow,” Rouge said as Sonic smiles,

“Be back in a flash!” Sonic said running up to the top of one of the trees.

“WARNING! THREE HEAT SIGNATURES APPROACHING.” Omega said as Rouge turns around seeing one person she was not expecting to see here in the swamp. Shadow, Knuckles and Miles were approaching them.

“Rouge…” Shadow snarled. Seeing her standing next to one of Robotnik’s mech’s could only mean she was working alongside him again.

“S…Shadow… What are you doing here?” Rouge said, a part of her praying Sonic stayed up at the top a little bit longer.

“We should be asking you that Bat. Don’t tell me you’re pretending to be working for Robotnik again.” Knuckles said,

“Nice to see you too handsome.” Rouge said giving him a wink as he turns away hiding a blush, “And no I am not working with him again but you all can turn back we can take it from here.”

“What?” Miles said looking confused,

“ROBOTNIK IS MY TARGET. IF YOU INTERFERE YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED.” Omega said, Shadow steps closer towards Rouge.

“You know I can’t do that Rouge, especially since he’s trying to hurt people.” Shadow said holding his hand out to her. “Now give me the Chaos Emerald.”

“Fine if that’ll make you go away.” She pulls out the Emerald and holds it out to him.

“There’s no way you’re just giving up an Emerald.” Knuckles said crossing his arms,

“I have to agree, what game are you playing at?” Shadow said about to grab the Emerald from Rouge before she changes her mind when a blue blur zips past them and the Emerald in her hands was gone.

“What’s this about a game? Pretty sure I like the sound of that,” Sonic said tossing the Emerald in his hand.

Shadow’s eyes widen, flashes of the past go through his head of their first meeting in Station Square. That same confident grin as he looked at him. He blinks a few times trying to come back to his senses, “Sonic?”

He stops tossing the Emerald now getting a better look at the striped hedgehog, there was something about him… seemed familiar… “Do I… know you?” Sonic asked the expression of unrecognition alone felt like a stab in the heart. Rouge grabs Shadow’s arm.

“He’s an acquaintance of mine. We just gonna have a little chat… Could you four give us a moment,” She said pulling Shadow away who still stared at Sonic completely stunned, Sonic looks up at Omega as they both give each other a shrug.

“Need you to pull it together so I can explain.” Rouge said making sure they were a fair decent way away knowing how good Sonic’s hearing is.

“Is he real? I didn’t just imagine that… Right?” Shadow said still looking in Sonic’s direction.

“Focus Hun.” She tugs again as he turns towards her with a snarl,

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Shadow said,

“Because he doesn’t remember who he is…” Rouge said as the weight of those words slammed into him. Their fights, witty banter and saving the world together… all of it… gone. “Pretty sure it had to do with the fall.”

“And you’re _sure_ it’s him?” Shadow asked as Rouge understood what he meant. Nothing should have survived a fall from space yet... There he was, not a scratch on him. His first theory was a robot or possibly a clone.

“You tell me. You said it yourself, the two of you are connected,” Rouge said at Shadow glances back over at Sonic who had begun teasing Knuckles as he was demanding the Emerald. He couldn’t deny it, he could feel the pull, the _need_ for their Chaos energies to balance the others out.

“You still should have told me,” Shadow crosses his arms,

“Our working theory was that Robotnik was responsible for his memory loss but when we confronted him he didn’t even know his memories were gone. But said he could help get his memories back.” Rouge explained,

“An obvious trap.” Shadow said as Rouge nods in agreement, “So you’re going after him to force him to help?”

“He _owes_ him that much… Honestly I’d kill him myself if I didn’t tell Omega he could do the honors.” Rouge said,

“I don’t condone killing,” Shadow said,

“You wouldn’t say that if you saw what he did Shadow, He had him imprisoned in stasis collecting dust in a forgotten vault. He experimented on him…” She said, a venom to her words almost as an accusation.

When she first started looking for Sonic, she asked him for help. But Shadow didn’t want to have hope that Sonic was alive, losing him once was already too much to bear but holding onto false hope would eventually break him. She would never say it out loud, but a part of her blames him for it taking so long to find Sonic.

“I’m here now, how can I help.” Shadow asked,

“You can leave,” Rouge said as Shadow looks surprised,

“What?”

“We’ve already had one incident when he almost remembered something, and it was too much. I think a part of him is repressing his memories. You should know better than anyone what it’s like to be a lab rat.” Shadow’s ears pin back. All he wanted, more than anything was to connect with Sonic again… But not at the cost of hurting him.

“Fine…” Shadow lets out an accepting sigh, “But only on one condition.” She waits to hear what this condition was before giving her answer, “If he begins to remember you tell me right away. I’m the best suited to help him through it. Especially if his Chaos Energy gets out of control.” She nods accepting his conditions.

“You still have that communicator I gave you?” Rouge asked as Shadow nods.

They both walk over seeing Sonic sitting on top of Omega’s shoulder chuckling at Knuckles who looked like steam was coming out of his ears. “She was giving us the Emerald!” Knuckles said,

“And I say finders keepers, That’s the saying right?” Sonic asked Omega,

“AFFIRMATIVE.” Omega said,

“Are you two ganging up on him?” Rouge teased,

“I was explaining to him since technically _I_ found the Emerald I decide if we give it away or not.” Sonic said.

“He has a point Red,” Rouge said as Knuckles lets out a huff.

“Do you have a way to hide its presence?” Shadow asked as Sonic looks confused, Shadow pulls out the Chaos Emerald from his quills as Sonic suddenly senses the Emerald looking shocked,

“Whoa! Can I do that?” Sonic asked shoving the Emerald into his quills but he could still sense it.

“Perhaps I can teach you after I deal with Robotnik.” Shadow said,

“YOU MEAN WHEN WE DEAL WITH ROBOTNIK.” Omega interjected,

“Yeah, what makes you think you’ll get to him first.” Sonic said crossing his arms, Shadow gives him a grin as he puts his Emerald away.

“That a challenge Hedgehog?” Shadow said as Sonic jumps down getting right in his face,

“You bet it is Stripes, winner gets dibs.” Sonic said as Shadow takes a step back noticing the pull of their Chaos energies strengthening. It felt almost maddening to resist. He wondered if Sonic felt that same pull he did. 

“Then you better catch up.” Shadow said grabbing Knuckles and Miles’ arms and warping away.

“Hey! No fair!” Sonic said with a huff. “How did he do that?”

“C’mon Hun, we can’t let them beat us right?” Rouge said.

“No way I’m letting that _faker_ beat us.” Sonic said as Rouge has to stop herself from making a comment. He called Shadow a faker, more of his old personality continues to bleed through. But how long before his memories return? “Here, I don’t like how it feels holding it, reminds me of absorbing the Chaos Drive.” Sonic hands her the Chaos Emerald and they all start moving. 

* * *

Amy is surprised to see the Chaotix approach them, “What are you three doing here?” Vector asked as they approached,

“That’s none of your business Vector.” Amy said crossing her arms.

“Have you seen a Blue Hedgehog anywhere?” Espio asked,

“Blue Hedgehog? No, don’t think I have.” Amy said,

“We saw Mr. Shadow but he’s not blue.” Cream said,

“Why are you looking for him?” Amy asked,

“That’s none of your business Amy.” Vector said as she lets out a huff.

“Fine then we’ll be on our way, c’mon guys.” Amy said storming off as Cream and Big follow after them.

“She was probably looking for Shadow.” Charmy quietly chuckles.

“We should keep moving if we want to find him.” Espio said,

“Those kids are going to get themselves hurt…” Vector said shaking his head,

“Hey! I’m a kid too!” Charmy said,

“Yeah but you’re with us that’s different.” Vector said,

“How is it different?” Charmy asked,

“Because we’re adults Charmy… now stop asking questions we’re supposed to be quiet!” Vector said as they all try to find Team Dark’s trail out of the Jungle towards an eerily looking manor. 


End file.
